Basket et sentiments
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Alors que c'est la rentrée des classes au lycée Rakuzan, un certain brun tente de se rapprocher de son ami.


Un petit OS fluff, si vous aimez la guimauve ... j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça ce week-end xD

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs et une légère brise faisait voler leurs pétales dans les rues. Au cœur de se paysage rose et blanc à perte de vue, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts marchait vers son lycée pour la rentrée scolaire. Mibuchi Reo devait accueillir les nouveaux membres de l'équipe de basket, en tant que capitaine provisoire. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était préparé à l'entrevu avec eux, d'autant plus que le lycée avait recruté l'un des prodiges de la génération des miracles.

Un garçon blond aux yeux verts le rejoignit à l'entrée du lycée avec un grand sourire enfantin.

-Bonjour Reo-nee ! Alors c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va accueillir les nouveaux joueurs ?

-Oui Kotarou. On les verra en fin d'après-midi, après les cours.

-Génial ! Tu penses qu'ils sont forts ?

Mibuchi lança un regard en coin à son camarade, et son doux regard s'emplit de tendresse devant l'air à la fois enfantin et sérieux du blond.

-Il y en aura au moins, Akashi Seijuuro. L'ancien capitaine de la génération des miracles.

Hayama leva des yeux remplis d'étoiles sur son ami, pressé de le rencontrer et de se confronter à lui à l'entraînement. Mibuchi ne manqua pas de remarquer son regard et une légère jalousie l'envahit. Le beau brun au visage légèrement androgyne se savait attiré par son ami depuis un certain temps. Et malgré sa connaissance du goût du défi du blond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux lorsque d'autres basketteurs attiraient toute son attention.

La journée en cours passa rapidement, et les deux amis sortirent ensemble de cours. Ils avaient eut la chance de se retrouver dans la même classe, et étaient assis côte à côte. Il était tout juste seize heures, et ils rejoignirent aussitôt le gymnase. Les deux titulaires se changèrent aux vestiaires, bien vite rejoins par leurs coéquipiers. Ce fut donc en tenue, ballon en main, qu'ils attendirent les nouveaux membres. L'ambiance était presque bonne enfant, il n'y aurait pas d'entraînement sérieux pour le premier jour.

Dès l'arrivée des premières années, tous les anciens du club lancèrent les uns après les autres leurs ballons dans la caisse et se retournèrent. Pendant ce temps, le coach demanda aux nouveaux membres de se mettre en ligne, et rapidement Reo se mit devant eux, avec les deux autres rois sans couronnes derrière lui. Le brun demanda aux premières années de se présenter, et ils les écoutèrent attentivement. En même temps, Hayama était chargé de prendre des notes sur un calpin, pour pouvoir s'occuper des programmes personnalisés des nouveaux membres en fonction de leur poste.

Le dernier à se présenter fut l'ex-capitaine de la génération des miracles, un garçon de taille moyenne, roux avec des yeux hétérochrome, l'un doré et l'autre rouge. Il avait une aura charismatique et puissante. Son visage affiché une assurance sans limite tandis qu'un sourire arrogant ornait ses lèvres.

-Je m'appelle Akashi Seijuurou, première année. Et je veux le poste de meneur et de capitaine.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration, et se fut Mibuchi qui le brisa.

-Sei-chan, tu ne peux pas être capitaine à peine entré dans le club.

-Je serais capitaine. Tout ce que je dis est absolu, et je vous apporterais la victoire.

Akashi regarda le brun droit dans les yeux, et se fut une conversation silencieuse entre eux. Personne d'autre ne s'en serait douter, mais finalement Mibuchi abdiqua, devenant le vice-capitaine de l'équipe. Les autres titulaires respectèrent sa décision, ils connaissaient le bon sens du brun et lui faisaient confiance.

Le coach libéra tout le monde plus tôt que d'habitude, et les trois rois sans couronne partirent ensemble avant de se séparer au portail du lycée. Hayama et Mibuchi habitaient dans le même coin et rentrèrent ensemble, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis l'année précédente.

-Reo-nee, tu penses que je devrais renouveler le bail de mon appartement ou en chercher un autre ?

-Tu ne l'avais pas pris pour trois ans ?

-Le propriétaire n'a pas voulus faire un bail de trois ans. Il se termine à la fin de la semaine.

Mibuchi prit quelques instants pour y réfléchir, il voulait aider son ami. Et en même temps, c'était peut-être l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui. Alors il lui fit une proposition, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu veux qu'on devienne colocataire ? J'ai de la place dans mon appartement.

-Ouais, ce serait trop cool !

Hayama lui fit un grand sourire et lui fit un signe de main en arrivant devant son immeuble. Les deux amis se séparèrent et le blond monta les escaliers. Il poussa un soupir devant les cartons dépliés qui l'attendaient et tout le rangement à faire. Bien qu'il ait commencé durant les vacances, il lui restait encore du travail. Hayama s'y mit donc rapidement.

Reo regarda une photo posé sur son bureau. Sur celle-ci, l'équipe de Rakuzan, médaille autour du cou. Elle avait été pris suite à la finale de la winter-cup l'année précédente. Sur celle-ci, lui et Hayama était côte à côte et souriaient. Le brun repensa à sa décision, prise à la fin des vacances. Il avouerait ses sentiments à son ami, quel qu'en soit les conséquences.

C'est donc avec détermination que le lendemain, Mibuchi demanda à son ami si cela ne le dérangeait pas de faire un détour, sur le chemin du retour. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent donc après l'entraînement, et le brun guida l'autre jusqu'à un parc proche du lycée. Hayama regarda la piste de skate-board en regrettant de ne pas avoir le sien sur lui.

-J'aurais pris mon skate, si tu m'avais dis qu'on viendrait au parc Reo-nee. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?!

-Désolé Kotarou. Je voulais te parler.

Le brun regardait son camarade avec des yeux doux, bien qu'une légère inquiétude se cachait derrière. Hayama se tourna vers lui avec un regard inquisiteur. Ses lèvres avaient abandonnés leur moue déçue pour devenir plus neutre. Mibuchi prit une grande inspiration et son regard s'ancra dans celui de son ami.

-Kotarou, depuis l'année dernière je suis attiré par toi. Et je … j'ai finis par développer des sentiments envers toi.

Le blond le regardait fixement. Dans ses prunelles vertes se battaient en duel la surprise, le choc, et une lueur de tendresse que l'on pourrait interpréter comme de l'amour. Il resta quelques secondes muets alors que son cœur partait au galop dans sa poitrine. Mibuchi affichait un air toujours aussi calme qu'à son habitude, mais il se sentait angoissé.

Lorsque Hayama eut enfin réalisé les paroles du brun, un grand sourire, mi-enfantin mi-amoureux se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se rapprocha de lui. Ses bras entourèrent la taille de Reo, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Comme attirait par une force qu'aucun ne maîtrisait, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se frôler. Un doux et chaste baiser qui fit tambouriner leurs cœurs. Ce soir là, ils étaient persuadés d'être les hommes les plus heureux au monde, et la soirée se termina chez le brun.

Le lendemain matin, au lycée, tous purent voir de légère cernes sous les yeux des deux titulaires de l'équipe de basket. Mais ce qui sauta le plus au yeux de tous, se fut leur rapprochement soudain, qui mit la puce à l'oreille à certain quand à leur relation nouvelle.

* * *

La guimauve est passée ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire ;)


End file.
